Slovak/FAQ
__TOC__ Q. Čo robí program CHDK? A. CHDK vylepšuje možnosti fotoaparátu nedeštrukčným spôsobom, zmeny nie sú trvalé. Po načítaní CHDK programu sa sprístupní nasledujúca funkcionalita: Nové funkcie *Fotografovanie do RAW, s funkciou RAW Average, RAW Sum, a vyvolávanie RAW-ov (anglicky) *Priorita času (Tv) - cez funkciu ovládania expozičnej hodnoty *Priorita clony (Av) - cez funkciu ovládania clony *Ultra-dlhé časy uzávierky - až do 64 sekúnd, alebo ešte dlhšie na niektorých modeloch *Ultra-krátke časy uzávierky - až do 1/10,000 a kratšie *Prispôsobiteľné vysokorýchlostné kontinuálne snímanie *Bracketovanie v kontinuálnom móde - bracketovanie preostrovania, času uzávierky, clony alebo ISO-a *Vysokorýchlostná synchronizácia blesku vo všetkých rýchlostiach až do 1/64,000 sekundy (ešte aj rýchlejších pri niektorých modeloch) Skriptovanie *Spúštanie skriptov - vrátane bracketovania expozície, bracketovania preostrovania, intervalometer a dalšie (anglicky) *Detekcia pohybu - automatické spúšťanie expozície po detekovaní pohybu. (Dosť rýchlo na zachytenie blesku.) *USB diaľkové ovládanie Vylepšenia rozhrania * Prispôsobené a uživateľom editovateľné mriežky pre lepšie komponovanie, orezávanie a zarovnávanie * Plne prispôsobiteľný CHDK displej, umiestnenie prvkov, voliteľné farby, fonty v menu, atď. * Zebra mód (živé označenie pod a preexponovaných častí záberu) * Voliteľný indikátor stavu batérie * Živý histogram (RGB, zmiešaný, osvetlenia a pre každý RGB kanál) * Indikátor zostávajúceho miesta na karte pre RAW a Video * Používateľské CHDK menu (pre okamžité vyvolávanie až 10tich obľúbených funkcií) Extra Video funkcie * 10 úrovní bit-rate-u a 99 úrovní konštantnej kvality video kompresie * Odstránenie limitu na maximálnu veľkosť videa 1 GB * Zoom počas točenia videa (pre fotoaparáty bez tejto funkcie) Aplikácie a extra * Kalkulátor výpočtu hĺbky ostrosti, Kalkulátor výpočtu hyperfokálnej vzdialenosti s okamžitým nastavením hyperfokálnej a nekonečnej vzdialenosti a viac * Prehliadač súborov * Čítačka textov * Kalendár * Niektoré zábavné nástroje a hry :) A dalšie množstvo funkcií . Pozrite si užívateľské stránky ku CHDK Firmware a Allbest Firmware a získajte kompletnejší prehľad. Tieto funkcie fungujú pre všetky modely podporované CHDK. Fotoaparát nepotrebuje mať "podobné" alebo "zdedené" funkcie v pôvodnom firmvéri - CHDK pridá všetku požadovanú funkcionalitu. Nové funkcie sú prístupné cez vlastné menu CHDK. Tak ako sa CHDK pribežne vyvíja, pridávajú sa aj nove funkcie. Preto vymenované funkcie závisia na použití tej verzie, ktorá tieto funkcie už má. Pozrite si stránku s vecami na stiahnutie a určite nájdete verziu CHDK, ktorá vám bude vyhovovať. ---- Q. Aké modely fotoaparátov sú podporované v rámci programu CHDK? Vezmite prosím na vedomie, že každý model fotoaparátu a takmer každá revízia firmvéru vyžaduje vlastný jedinečný port. Je takmer nulová šanca, že port pre jeden model bude fungovať na inom modeli. A. Momentálne je CHDK program dostupný pre tieto modely Canon fotoaparátov: Je pravdepodobné, že ktorýkoľvek fotoaparát Canon Powershot bežiaci na DIGIC II, DIGIC III alebo DIGIC 4 platforme môže byť podporovaný, avšak povedať to s istotou nie je možné pokiaľ niekto nezačne port (port = rozchodenie softvéru pre daný model, ako napr. CHDK pre váš fotoparát) pre daný konkrétny model. Ak nejaký model fotoaparátu nie je tu na zozname, tak potom preň nie je v súčasnosti CHDK. Pozrite si tiež Nepodporované fotoaparáty, Pridanie podpory pre pre nový fotoaparát a Q. Môj fotoaparát nie je ešte podporovaný. Je port plánovaný? Kedy bude hotový? Ako môžem pomôcť? Pre informácie o modeloch fotoaparátov vo vývoji navštívte stránky pre vývojárov (anglicky). Z technických dôvodov niektoré fotoaparáty nebudú nikdy podporované v CHDK. Toto zahŕňa aj * Zrkadlovky Canon. Čítaj vývojárske fórum pre zrkadlovky (anglicky) a Magic Lantern softvér (anglicky). * Digic I a staršie fotoaparáty Canon, viď Nepodporované modely (anlicky). * Kamkordéry založené na Digic DV. Viď stránku kamkordéry (anglicky) a toto vlákno (anglicky) pre informácie o týchto modeloch. * Fotoaparáty od iných výrobcov (Nikon, Samsung, Panasonic atď...) Viď fórum o reverznom inžinierstve a vývoji pre modely iných značiek (anglicky). ---- Q. Môj fotoaparát nie je ešte podporovaný. Je port plánovaný? Kedy bude hotový? Ako môžem pomôcť? A. Porty (port = rozchodenie softvéru pre daný model, ako napr. CHDK pre váš fotoparát) CHDK sa nerobia podľa rozpisu. Nie je žiaden plán a nie je žiadna CHDK organizácia, ktorá určuje ktorý port sa urobí ako ďalší. Ak sa začne práca na nejakom modeli, tak vznikne aj vlákno na fóre vývojárov a tiež wiki stránka daného modelu. Ak nie je žiadna zmienka o vývoji nikde na wiki alebo na fóre, tak nie je žiaden dôvod sa pýtať na podporu modelu: Nie je podporovaný a nie je nikoho, kto by vedel či vôbec alebo kedy by mohol byť podporovaný. Port nového modelu sa uskutoční vtedy a iba vtedy ak sa nájde vývojár, ktorý má daný model a dostatok času, motivácie a skúseností, aby dokončil port. Ak to platí o tebe, tak potom môžeš pomôcť. Môžeš si začať čítať stránky Pre vývojárov (anglicky). Môžeš tiež poslať dump firmvéru svojho fotoaparátu a postúpiť ho tak budúcim vývojárom a tiež keď sa začne portovanie, môžeš pomôcť s testovaním. Ak je tvoj model podporovaný, ale práve verzia tvojho firmvéru nie je, vývojár je ešte stále potrebný aj keď už sa dá port dokončiť bez prístupu k fotoaparátu. Ale stále nie je žiaden rozpis. Vo výnimočných prípadoch sa dá fotoapatát aktualizovať na podporovanú verziu. Pozri si Q. Ako zistím verziu pôvodného firmvéru môjho fotoaparátu? Nakoniec, prosíme neprispievaj ako tester, dúfajúc, že to pritiahne pozornosť vývojára, aby pracoval na tvojom modeli. Ak nakoniec chceš stráviť hodiny a hodiny skúšaním rôznych verzií CHDK, prebýjať sa cez pády, opakované načítavania a prechádzať čiastone funkčným softvérom a napokon poctivo zdokumentovať '''do detailov čo si objavil, tak vývojári privítajú tvoju pomoc. Ale testovanie neznamená "Chcem vyskúšať plne funkčnú verziu CHDK na svojom fotoaparáte a dať vedieť, že funguje." ---- Q. Ako zistím verziu pôvodného firmvéru môjho fotoaparátu? '''A. Aby si zistil ozajstnú verziu firmvéru svojho fotoaparátu musíš mať súbor ver.req uložený v kmeňovom adresáti svojej SD karty. Naštartuj fotoaparát v prehrávacom móde. Stlač a drž ,následne stlač (na niektorých fotoaparátoch druhé tlačítko môže byť . Napríklad, D10 používa . Wiki stránka fotoaparátu by mala špecifikovať, ak treba použiť iné tlačítko) Rozšírené informácie o firmvéri by sa mali objaviť na obrazovke spolu s ozajstnou verziou firmvéru (niečo ako GM'1.XXY'). Ak to nezafunguje, prečítajte si pozorne ďalšie riadky: * vytvor súbor ver.req alebo vers.req v kmeňovom adresári svojej SD karty (pozri nižšie). * Dôležité: Píše sa to ver.req alebo vers.req, Q''' nie je '''G, Napíš to správne!!! * zapni fotoaparát v prehrávacom móde a počkaj, kým sa niečo objaví na obrazovke (pozor: zapnúť fotaparát v nahrávacom móde a zmeniť ho neskôr do prehrávacieho módu nemusí fungovať so všetkými modelmi!) * stlač + spolu (napr. stlač ako prvé, drž stlačené a stlač ). Uvidíš Meno modelu, P-ID, reťazec ako Firmware Ver GM1.00E, Stav porúch a Dátum vydania firmvéru. Časť s 1.00E je verzia firmvéru. * držiac stlačený a stlačiac dvakrát, objaví sa riadok "Adj Ver.00X.00X * držiac stlačený a stlačiac trikrát, objaví sa riadok "Adj Ver.00X.00X spolu s Verziou firmvéru a Verziou parametrov, pokiaľ sme vložili kartu s ver.req. Ak sme vložili kartu s vers.req, tak sa objaví ešte aj počet "Všetkých záberov", "Otvorenení uzávierky" a "Zavretí uzávierky" . ver.req je len prázdny formálny súbor. * Pre niektoré modely platí, že posledný súbor na karte by mal byť statický zaber a nie video. Ak je posledný súbor video, tak postup nemusí platiť. Stačí urobiť záber čohokoľvek a vyskúšať znova a malo by to fungovať. * Ak máte SX200, A480, SD1200IS (IXUS95IS), SD780IS, alebo D10, stlačte a držte tlačítko a držiac ho stlačte a pustite tlačítko Kôš/samospúšť (posunutím palca trochu dolut). Môžete ho stlačiť až 3x, zatial čo držíte tlačítko a dostanete rôzne informácie (pri prvom stlačení dostanete verziu firmvéru). Výroba súborov ver.req a vers.req ' * '''Windows ' :Stiahnite si program Card Tricks a spustite ho. Vyberte kartu, kliknite na Format as FAT: hotovo, ver.req súbor je teraz na karte. Poznámka: Toto zafunguje, iba ak máte kartu s kapacitou maximálne 4 GB. :jeden manuálny spôsob ako vyrobiť súbor je otvoriť si prikazový riadok a napísať: : echo > ver.req :a nakopírovať súbor ver.req na SD kartu. :Ďalší spôsob je vytvoriť prázdny textový súbor pomocou poznámkového bloku a premenovať ho na "ver.req". :Ešte ďalší spôsob je otvoriť si kartu v Môj Počítač, pravým tlačitkom kliknúť vnútri okna a dať Nový... a potom Textový Dokument. Prázdny textový dokument sa vytvorí a môžete o premenovať na "ver.req" (uistite sa, že Windows ukazuje koncovky súborov, inak súbor uložíte ako "ver.req.txt"). * '''GNU/Linux alebo *nix systémy :Alebo na *nix (Linux,Solaris,BSD atď) systémoch, z príkazového riadka sa dostante pomocou "cd" príkazov až na prípojný bod SD karty a spustite nasledujúci príkaz: : touch ver.req * Mac ''' :Použi metódu z Linux/*nix systémov (hore) v Terminále , alebo, otvor čistý dokument v Textovom editore, potom si vyber Uložiť a ulož ho ako ver.req. Potom si vyber kmeňový adresár na SD karte z menu. Dôležité: V rozbaľovacom menu Uložiť zmente enkódovanie textu z Western (Mac OS Roman) na Unicode (UTF-16) a zrušte zaškrtnutie polícka "Ak nie je prípona, použi .txt" (ak nevidno tieto možnosti potom treba vybrať "Ako obyčajný text" z menu Formát). Potom treba kliknúť na Uložiť. '''Poznámka: verzia firmvéru NIE JE 1.0.0.0 alebo 1.0.1.0 ! Je to číslo podobné: 1.01e. Ak dostaneš číslo ako 1.0.1.0, potom si to neuribil dobre a pravdepodobne ver.req alebo vers.req subor nie je v kmeňovom adresári vloženej SD karty. Vytvor ten súbor alebo ho premiestni/nakopíruj na kartu a vyskúšaj znovu! *''Fotoaparáty ktoré podporujú vers.req nemusia podporovať aj ver.req. Všetko čo dostanete keď stlačíte SET+DISP budú budíky. Ak sa to stane, tak musíte vytvoriť "vers.req" namiesto "ver.req" na SD karte (alebo oboje a ste si istí). Potom SET+DISP vám ukáže informácie a nie hodinky.'' *''Novšie modely (napr. G9 a G10) podporujú oboje: vers.req aj ver.req. Takto sa dajú ukazať dve nezávislé série dát, ak máte jeden alebo druhý súbor na karte, pri stlačení SET+DISP. Ak budete mať oba subory naraz na karte, fotoaparát sa bude správať ako keby tam bol iba vers.req súbor.'' ---- Q. Ako môžem aktualizovať pôvodný firmvér od Canonu? A. Oficiálne aktualizácie (ak sú) sa dajú najť tu na stránke Canonu alebo v tomto zozname (anglicky). Informácie o neoficiálnej aktualizácii firmvéru pre A620 zo skoších verzií až po verziu 1.00F sa dajú nájsť v tejto správe(anglicky). Firmvér 1.00F sadá stiahnuť z tejto linky. Pozor: Tieto aktualizácie zmenia natrvalo firmvér vašeho fotoaparátu (nie ako CHDK program, ktorý robí zmeny iba dočasne). Ak sa niečo porúcha počas procesu aktualizácie (napr. keď sú slabé baterky), môžete skončiť s nefunkčným fotoaparátom. Uvedomte si tiež, že niektoré z týchto aktualizácií porušia záruku - aspoň tie aktualizácie, ktoré nie sú priamo od Cnonu. Poznámka: Ak aktualizujete A620 uistite sa, že ste zmazali súbor PSA620.FIR z karty pred tým ako spustíte CHDK, inak CHDK nebude bežať. Poznámka: Nedá sa aktualizovať firmvér z "dampu" iného fotoaparátu. (s .BIN súbormi nalinkovanými ku každemu modelu fotoaparátu inde na Wiki.) ---- Q. Spôsobí používanie CHDK porušenie záruky? A. Zaprvé, prosíme myslite na to, že CHDK nemá žiadnu záruku na používanie; používate ho na vlastné "triko".To čo bude teraz nasledovať nie je nič právnicky exaktné, len pár voľných zamyslení. Mnohí veria, že používanie CHDK neporušuje záručné podmienky, pretože sa nahráva do pamate iba dočasne (vypnete fotoaparát a CHDK je úplne preč) a tiež nemení nič na pôvodnom firméri. Technik z Canonu povedal(anglicky): "Nanešťastie, akékoľvek akualizácie softvéru fotoaparátu vykonané mimo autorizovaného Canon servisu by porušili záruku." ... a(anglicky) ... V ďalšom rozhovore s predstaviteľom Canonu o takomto špecifickom zásahu je ich odpoveď: "Ak to nie je '''firmvér' od Canonu, tak porušuje záruku."'' Je to "akutualizácia" firmvéru fotoaparátu ak sa firmvéru netýka? Je to na vás sa rozhodnúť. Nepoužívajte CHDK ak nechcete tomu dat najmenšiu šancu. Veľmi veľa ľudí používalo CHDK na svojich fotoaparátoch (včítane veľmi experimentálnych verzií) a nebol uvedený žiaden záznam o trvalom poškodení. Takže CHDK vyzerá byť celkom bezpečný na používanie keď sa ubezpečíte, že ide o akutualizáciu CHDK a nie pôvodného firmvéru (Skutočná aktualizácia firmvéru, ktorá nie je oficialnou aktualizáciou od Canonu, by mohla poznemiť alebo úplne pokaziť fotoaparát a porušiť záruku). Poukazujúc na ich druhý komentár (t.j. "Ak to nie je '''firmvér' od Canonu''"): CHDK nie je firmvér. Z definície, FIRMvér je softvér, ktorý zostáva v pamäti zariadenia ak nepoužíva žiaden zdroj energie. Avšak toto nie je práve stanovisko a užívateľ podstupuje všetky riziká spojené s používaním. Z praktickej stránky veci, ak pošlete svoj fotoaparát do servisu a Canon povie, že záruka je porušená pretože našli dôkaz o CHDK na pamäťovej karte, tak potom nie je čo veľa robiť (Čo by ste spravili? Miniete tisíce na súdy, aby vám opravili fotoaparát?) Môžete vymazať, alebo vybrať pamäťovú kartu ;) POZNÁMKA V niektorých prípadoch nie je ani treba pamäťovú kartu na to aby sa detekovalo, že CHDK bežalo na fotoaparáte. Canon firmvér píše záznam do vnútornej pamäte, keď sa detekuje pád systému a tento môže obsahovať stopy po CHDK. ---- > Prípad: Poslal som svoju A710 IS do servisu, keď prestal spolahlivo fungovať prepínač módov. Používal som CHDK, ale vybral som SD kartu pred poslaním do servisu. List, ktorý som dostal s fotoaparátom naznačoval, že niektoré časti boli vymenené, t.j. bola to chyba hardvéru. Fotoaparát bol pod plnou zárukou a nemusel som platiť za opravu. Písal sa marec 2007. ---- > Jeden chlapík sa spýtal otázku e-mailom ohľadom záruky priamo na podpore Canonu: Hello, Will CHDK violate the warranty of my Powershot A720? CHDK is a kind of software program on a SD card and gets loaded into the camera's memory upon bootup. It provides additional functionality beyond that currently provided by the native camera firmware, it provides for example an "always on" full range Battery indicator. So does this CHDK software violate the warranty of my camera? Thank you for answering my question. Sincerely, Cet Senol A dostal odpoveď: Dear Cet Senol: Thank you for your reply. After researching this software on the internet it appears that CHDK doesn't make any actual changes to your camera. If you delete the CHDK software from your memory card, or if you choose not to activate the CHDK software on the card (or remove and replace the batteries), then the camera will behave absolutely normally - nothing has been (or ever is) changed, so the warranty is not affected. We hope this information is helpful to you. Please let us know if we can be of any further assistance with your A720 IS camera. Thank you for choosing Canon. Sincerely, Joann Technical Support Representative Poznámka - podľa zákonov väčšiny krajín servis nemôže odmietnuť opravu pokiaľ nedokáže, že činy vylúčené zo záručných podmienok spôsobili poruchu. Q. Môže CHDK poškodiť môj fotoaparát? Krátka odpoveď: Áno. Nie je to pravdepodobné, ale teoreticky možné. Ako už bolo povedané, CHDK vychádza bez záruky na akékoľvek použitie; môžete ho používať na vlastné riziko. CHDK je vytvorené reverzným inžinierstvom nedokumentovaného systému, ktorý priamo ovláda hardvér. Kôli tomuto je nemožné povedať, že používanie CHDK je úplne bezpečné. Zatiaľ neboli potvrdené žiadne prípady že by CHDK zničilo nejaký fotoaparát, ale v niektorých prípadoch by bolo veľmi ťažké rozlíšiť medzi náhodným zlyhaním a zlyhaním spôsobeným CHDK. Dlhá odpoveď: Nie je pravdepodobné, že by CHDK trvalo poškodilo váš fotoaparát. Obaja, pôvodný firmvér a aj vývojári CHDK robia to najlepšie čo vedia, aby sa vyhli situáciám, kde by sa také niečo mohlo prihodiť. Sú aspoň tri spôsoby, ktorými by CHDK teoreticky mohlo poškodiť fotoaparát: # By commanding physical hardware to do something it was not designed to do. For example, it is possible to command the lens hardware to move when the lens is closed. It is also possible to move lens hardware beyond limits allowed by Canons firmware, using scripts or overrides. See UBASIC/Scripts:_Tele-Macro-Mode and Talk:UBASIC/Scripts#Tele-Super-Macro_Mode_Comments. It's worth noting that neither of these cases have resulted in actual damage, and both required direct input from the user. Any extreme override that relates to physical hardware may also fall into this category. # By overwriting the internal flash ROM where the Canon firmware is kept, rendering the camera un-bootable. Since CHDK does not ever intentionally write to internal flash, it would take an extremely unlikely sequence of events to make this happen. # By sending invalid information to a Canon function that ultimately causes something to be written to internal flash ROM. If you are concerned about this, you can minimize your risk by avoiding untested development builds (test builds posted on the forum, early betas, new hardware related features), being careful about what scripts you run, and avoiding extreme overrides. Ports that have been in circulation for a long time are likely to be safer than brand new betas. The page Camera failures suspected to be caused by CHDK exists to track suspected failures. WARNING: ---- Q. Kde môžem nájsť protokol o zmenách v CHDK programe? '''A. Go to the ChangeLog Page. Click on the Chgset number of the build you want to know about and read the log message. For CHDK archaeology, go here Older ChangeLog Page or Even older ChangeLog Page ;) ---- Q. Som zmätený! Čo si mám stiahnuť? Ako je CHDK organizované? A. As CHDK is a collaborative effort, there is no formal "structure", nor is there a single version of CHDK. This can make it confusing for people to know what to download. CHDK consists of two major portions: the CHDK program itself, and user-developed "scripts" that run on the CHDK platform. The CHDK program itself is further subdivided into different "builds". Builds are developed by different people or groups, and then distributed. Each build can have different functionality, but they are all based on some "original" core CHDK code, so they all have at least a certain core number of features. This situation arises from the fact that CHDK has never had a "central" authority. Development can be done by anyone, in any way, at any time! The main CHDK builds under active development are the "trunk", the CHDKDE branch maintained by members of the German forum, and the SDM project maintained by Microfungy. In the wiki, you may find references to historical versions, such as GrAnd]s build (the original CHDK), MX3, Allbest, MoreBest or Juciphox. The features from these have generally been incorporated into the current trunk. Still confused? Start with the CHDK trunk build from the Downloads page. If there is no trunk build for your camera, you may find one in the chdkde autobuilds ---- Q. Čo je "Autobuild"? A. An "Autobuild" version is a version of CHDK that is still under development. As the developers compile new versions to test, their efforts are "automatically built" and made available on the web for beta testing. As with most beta software, not all new features have been fully tested. Some features may not work with all camera models. Your feedback and bug-reports concerning these new builds are welcome on the CHDK forum. Newcomers may find it more comfortable to not use an Autobuild, unless it is necessary to run CHDK on your camera. Although CHDK does not make any changes to the actual firmware on your camera, it may be possible to cause mechanical damage to your camera, but this is extremely unlikely due to the safeguards put in place by Canon - most people prefer to work with software that has been thoroughly debugged. ---- Q. Ako dostanem CHDK na SD kartu svojho fotoaparátu? A. For experienced users: * Remove the SD card from your camera * Connect the card to your computer using a regular card reader (Do I need a card reader?) * Download the firmware archive suitable for your camera and extract the contents * Copy the file Diskboot.bin (and PS.FIR or PS.FI2 if present) into the root folder of your card. (What is the root folder?) * Copy the folder CHDK and all its contents into the root folder (unless you have created two partitions on the card, in which case the CHDK folder should be copied to the second partition) (under Linux you may need to be root to copy files, start an instance of your file manager with "sudo nautilus") * If you want CHDK to start automatically, you need to make the card bootable. * Safely remove the card from the reader. * Switch on the copy protection switch on the SD card (otherwise CHDK will not start automatically). * Place the card in your camera. * If you haven't made the card bootable, use the "firmware update method" to start CHDK. B. For less experienced users: Note: This method uses a Windows only software called CardTricks and works using cards up to 4GB * Remove the SD card from your camera * Connect the card to your computer using a regular card reader (Do I need a card reader?) * Download and install Card Tricks. * Open the application and select the CARD's LETTER, when asked. (please pay attention to select the proper drive, otherwise you may lose important data) (What is the root directory of my SD memory card?) * Click the Format as FAT button, read and accepted the notice. * Click the Make Bootable button, read and accepted the notice. * Download the ZIP file with the CHDK version of your choice. If you not sure, just click the Download CHDK button and pick your camera model ZIP file. * Click the CHDK->Card button and point to the ZIP file you downloaded. * Remove the card from the card reader. * Lock the card for writing by flipping the "lock" switch on the side of your card. This is required! You will still be able to take pictures and record movies just fine. * The card is now configured to start CHDK automatically when camera starts (How do I start CHDK automatically?) * Place the card in your camera. Leave the card write protected * If everything went right, when you turn on the camera, the CHDK splash screen will blink (CHDK splash screen) or (Later style Splash Screen) Other notes: The methods presented above require cards to be formatted using the FAT16 file system, which is limited to a maximum of 4 GB. Some cameras support the new SDHC (SD High Capacity) flash cards, which can go over 4 GB. If you have a card larger than 4 GB, the solution is to create two partitions on your card: a small FAT16 partition, and a larger FAT32 partition. (The FAT16 partition can be very small, like 2 MB, and must be the first partition on the card.) You would then install the CHDK boot files (DISKBOOT.BIN and possibly PS.FIR) on the FAT16 partition, and everything else on the FAT32 one. When using this system, CHDK will start from the FAT16 part of the card. It will then automatically detect the larger FAT32 partition, and "switch over" to use that one. All images, movies, etc. will be stored on the large partition, and all CHDK scripts and data files will be read from there. (The smaller partition cannot be accessed once CHDK is loaded, so don't put any scripts or other files you want to use on it!) ---- Q. Ako si manuálne nahrám CHDK, aby som ho mohol použiť? A. Follow these steps: * First, copy CHDK onto your camera's SD memory card (see that question above) * Start the camera in Play mode. If the camera has a separate play button (usually indicated by a blue triangle) use that to start it. * Press the button. * Go to the new menu entry "Firmware Update" (usually, it's the last option in the menu). If you don't see that option in the menu, then either you didn't correctly copy the files to the SD memory card, or you didn't start your camera directly into playback mode, or your camera is one of the few that does not support manual loading. In the latter case, you must follow the instructions in How can I make the CHDK program load automatically at startup? * Select that function and confirm that you want to update with "OK". This does not change the firmware on your camera, it just runs CHDK once. If you shut the camera down, CHDK will not be loaded the next time you start. The camera will now reboot (in about 1-2 seconds), the blue LED on your camera will blink once and a Splash Screen will appear. If the camera hangs or is switched off during updating process and/or does not respond to the power button, then this means that this CHDK program is not compatible with your camera firmware. If that happens, don't worry! Just open up the battery compartment and remove the batteries to turn the camera off, stick them back in and everything should be fine. See also How can I make the CHDK program load automatically at startup? If you later want to update a CHDK version, just copy the new PS.FIR (or PS.FI2 on recent camera) and Diskboot.bin files onto the SD card and overwrite the old ones. You do not have to delete any other file. All settings are forward/backward compatible. After running CHDK and setting all your options for histograms, zebra-mode, OSD (on-screen display) layout, fonts, colors, last script loaded, etc. all your settings are saved in the /CHDK/CCHDK.CFG file. If you want to recreate those exact same settings on another SD card with CHDK on it, just copy that file from one SD card to another, making sure it's in the /CHDK/ folder on the new SD card. ---- Q. Čo je kmeňový adresár mojej SD karty? A. Kmeňový adresár je prvý alebo najvrchnejší adresár. Ak má tvoja SD karta písmeno jednotky "K", tak potom kmeňový adresár je "K:\". Čo je kmeňový adresár mojej SD karty keď bežím na Mac-u? A. Je to to čo vidíš, ked dvojklikneš na ikonku SD karty na svojej pracovnej ploche a otvorí sa okno. ---- Q. Potrebujem špeciálnu čítačku, alebo stačí pripojiť fotoaparát k PC? A. Digicanon has an uploader for the A610 on his page which you can use to upload the CHDK program files to the A610 without a card reader. This uploader may work also for other camera models with VxWorks operating system, sucessfully tested with A620, SD400 & S2. Link. How to use it: * Put your CHDK program files PS.FIR and DISKBOOT.BIN into the same folder as the uploader * Make sure your SD-card is not write-protected * There is a textfile named "FirmInfo.txt". It contains this text: "File Name". Just change the name below it into the filename you want to upload. Then save the text file and start the UploadFirmware.exe. You have to do this two times: 1x for PS.FIR and 1x for DISKBOOT.BIN. I personally find it more convenient to use a cheap USB card reader. Cheap readers have no sensor for the write protection switch on the card, and this is great. Otherwise, you would have to switch the card to "unlocked" everytime you want to put something on the card, or delete something with your PC. Another option is to use a camera which behaves as a USB Mass Storage device. Even if your camera does not support this feature, you may be able to borrow such a camera from a friend for the installation procedure. ---- Q. Keď vypnem fotoaparát a zapnem ho znova, tak CHDK už nejde. Čo je zle? A. When you use the''' firmware update' method to load your camera with CHDK, it doesn't actually change the firmware. Because it is just a memory-resident program, it only remains in the camera's memory until the camera is turned off. You need to reload CHDK each time you start your camera. If something goes wrong and camera does not respond, you only need to switch the camera off or remove the battery (and perhaps delete CHDK from the memory card) to return to the original firmware. '''Note :' CHDK also has the ability to autoload (see the next answer). If you remove the memory card containing CHDK or disable the "SD Card Lock", CHDK will no longer load the next time you start your camera. ---- Q. Čo spraviť, aby sa CHDK program načítal automaticky pri štarte? Note: You need to use a FAT16-formatted SD-card. Unfortunately, autoload does not work with FAT32-formatted SD-cards. This means that cards up to and including 2 GB will work, cards larger than 2 GB won't (except 4 GB with non-standard FAT16 format, see Note2). If your model has multi-partition support, you may be able to use larger cards through the use of a small boot partition. More detailed information can be found at Bootable_SD_card. A. You have to do the following actions: * Copy the files PS.fir (or PS.FI2) and DISKBOOT.bin into the root folder of your SD card (if you have not already done so). * Load the CHDK program as described above. * Enter mode. * Press to enter the CHDK main menu. * Go to "Debug Parameters" or "Miscellaneous Stuff" (in more recent builds) in the Menu on the screen. * Select "Make Card Bootable". (It won't seem like anything happened. don't worry) * Switch off the camera and take out the SD-card * Lock your SD-card. This is mandatory. (But you will still be able to record pictures, it's only a software mechanism) * Reinsert the card back into the camera. From now on, CHDK will load automatically on startup until you unlock the card again. You will have to write-protect your SD card everytime you want to use CHDK, but this will still allow you to take pictures. If the camera still reports that the SD-card is locked, something is missing, CHDK is not loaded ! Note2: 4 GB cards can support the autoload feature if they are formated in FAT16 manually. To format SD-card in Windows command line just type 'format X: /fs:fat' (where X: - a drive letter of mounted SD-card). But be aware that the formatting of 4 GB cards in FAT16 leads to non-standard 64K cluster size. The correct support of such cluster size is not guaranteed, but no problems have been reported so far. For Windows GUI formatting support, you will not be able to use the standard Windows GUI to format the card as FAT16 because of the cluster size issue. However, CardTricks will format your card as described, formatting with a Windows command prompt (cmd shell) is also possible. Autoload sometimes also does not work if the camera is switched on directly in record mode. ---- Q. Už nepotrebujem samozavádzanie dočasne/vôbec. Ako ho vypnem? A1. The simplest way is to just unlock your SD-card. or A2. Delete the file DISKBOOT.bin from your flash card (or rename it). ---- Q. Aké sú základné nastavenia a skratky? A. Here is a list of important key settings and shortcuts. Have a look at the CHDK User Manual for detailed explanations. Note that you can press and hold down certain keys to simulate pressing this key multiple times, just like your PC keyboard. note Some cameras may be different from what is described below. Check the wiki page for your model. camera-specific key settings: * Enter mode: : - button for A and IXUS/SD-series cams : - button for S-series *''' ( by default ) ::*''' See the Firmware Usage pages of mode and/or Miscellaneous Menu on how to select and use the button of your choice for entering and exiting mode. *Toggle RAW on/off: : - + button for A-series : - + button for S-series : - + button for G-series : - + button for IXUS/SD-series universal keys and shortcuts: * Start a script: + * Open "scripting parameters" menu: + * Enter the main configuration menu: + * Toggle Zebra mode on/off: + * Toggle Histogram on/off: + (on recent versions + ) * Toggle OSD on/off: + * Scroll-By-page in File Browser and File Reader modes: / / (scroll one page forward in File Reader mode) * (main configuration menu) Go back one menu level: * (OSD layout editor) Change the amount of pixels the OSD (on-screen display) elements are moved: * (File Browser) Open context menu: ---- Q. Ako sa používajú skripty? A. CHDK allows you to automate your camera by running "scripts", small and simple programs written in a short-hand version of BASIC. You can find some pre-made scripts like bracketing, intervalometer etc. here or write your own scripts using the scripting language. To use a script, you have to do this: * Put the script you want to use into the CHDK/SCRIPTS-folder on your SD card * Load the script (main menu>scripting parameters>load script from file) and adjust script parameters as needed * To run the script, press the shutter button while in mode. You can also stop it by pressing the shutter button again. If your script does not work properly, try to increase the "script shoot delay" parameter, which is a small time-delay after a shot is taken, before the next line of the script is executed. Some scripts also may require certain camera settings. For example the generic bracketing script: go to menu>review and switch it to "off". Use P, Tv, Av or M mode and activate the camera function where you want to have bracketing. For example: Activate the focus slider when you want to have focus bracketing. Activate the exposure compensation slider in P mode when you want to have exposure bracketing, and so on. ---- Q. Nafotil som pár RAW záberov. Ako ich spracujem? A. CHDK supports two raw formats: DNG and "CHDK Raw". * DNG is open industry standard, and is compatible with many standard image processing programs. To shoot DNG, you must first use 'create badpixel.bin' in the raw menu. See the CHDK_User_Manual#DNG_format CHDK User manual for more information. * "CHDK raw" is not in any standard format. Technically it's not a format at all, it's just a dump of the camera sensor. This means that different models raws are in different formats, and programs which support CHDK raw need to be updated for new models. Some programs which do support CHDK raws from many models are listed in Software#RAW_Conversion. Note It is important to understand that the file extension is not the same as the file format. CHDK raws and DNGs are frequently saved with a .CRW or .CR2 extension, but they are NOT in Canon formats that typically use these extensions. In windows, file extensions may be hidden, and the "file type" display by windows is in fact the extension, not the format of the data inside the file. See the Raw page on the wiki, and the raw subforum for more information. Q. Môžem navrhnúť nejakú novú vlastnosť? A. Yes you certainly can, although not every wish can be fulfilled. Please note that the CHDK is not able to change any standard behaviour of the camera, because it does not modify the original firmware. CHDK can just "extend" current functionality. Here is a list of "Frequently Suggested Features": ; Possible * Support for more camera models : In theory the CHDK can be ported on every Digic II - Digic IV camera, but this takes time and a firmware or firmware dump (which you might be able to provide if a firmware dumper is available for your model). If the new cam is very different internally/externally from already supported models, it would be very difficult to port the CHDK without actually having the camera, because heavy testing would be required. ; Suggested, but (almost certainly) not possible at all : * SDHC support for cams which don't have it: not possible since this is a hardware limitation of the camera (hardware limitation? or software limitation in main firmware? SDHC just has different fs header, see Rockbox port for Sansa e200, SDHC Support patch) * 640x480, etc with different frame-rates (A460, A530: only 10fps for 640x480) * Video resolution larger than available in canon firmware. : These require the changes in hardware part. If a feature that you have in mind hasn't already been requested or wouldn't be impossible to do, please feel free to suggest it in the forum http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?board=9.0. ---- Q. Na čo sa používa bracketing expozície/zaostrovania? A. You may use exposure bracketing to take several different exposures; you then choose the best one, or, with tripod shots, you may blend them, average them, or whatever you wish. Also, exposure bracketing essential for making a high dynamic range photo. See these links for tutorials or try one of these tools: Photomatix (demo available), Traumflieger-DRI-Tool (freeware; no installation required; just load your pictures and click "start"), or Enfusion (freeware; minimalist GUI for Enfuse). You can use focus bracketing to increase the DOF (depth of field) of a photo using a method called "Focus Stacking". This is especially useful for macros, because often the DOF is so shallow that large parts of the picture will be blurred. Just load your pictures into CombineZM (freeware), click "Macro>Do Stack" and they will be combined into one photo with large depth of field. It has been recently updated so you may want to see what's new. There is also "Picolay" another freeware focus-stacking utility that seems much simpler to use. More freeware (and costware) focus-stacking utilities and tutorial links can be found on this page "Focus-Stacking Tools". See also, "DoF" Stacking using CHDK Focus Bracketing & CombineZM. For aligning bracketing shots it is best that you use a tripod and don't shoot moving objects, so the different pictures will match perfectly. In the event that you are using hand-held bracketed exposures and each frame is not perfectly aligned, you can often have success with a freeware utility called "HDR Alignment Tool" (download link and discussion). But for best results it's always better to start out with perfect alignment in the beginning by using a tripod. "HDR Alignment Tool" will, however, fix most all of your alignment problems admirably. ---- Q. Prečo mi nefunguje program na diaľkové snímanie? A. If you are using programs like Remote Capture from Canon, "Cam4you Remote" (the best I've ever found! ~keo~), "PSRemote" (runs for over a year now, included is a dll and sample c code), or "Time-Lapse" (has a nifty geo position function to compensate for changing sunrise/set) they need to do a "hand-shake" with the camera when first connecting to the camera. CHDK's slight delay on boot-up might/will prevent these programs from connecting to the camera properly. Just remove your SD card and UN-lock (write-enable) the card to turn off CHDK's auto-booting feature. Or if not using the auto-booting feature, power-up the camera without CHDK running. These remote-capture programs should then connect just like they always had. Perhaps future versions of these programs might be updated for CHDK capable cameras so they will work in conjunction with it, vastly improving their own software's capabilities too by running complex/beneficial CHDK scripts remotely. Requests to the authors might help. ---- Q. Spotrebúva CHDK program viac baterky? A1. (wise guy answer) Yes, because you will use your camera more often! A2. The dreaded and mysterious battery-drain issue. You'll find out that not only does your camera get warmer, but that your batteries drain 10x's as fast at first. Fear not, this has nothing to do with CHDK itself. It has to do with how much you are trying to make your camera do things which you've never done before. 10+ shot bracketing sequences, intervalometer tests, checking out all the scripts, taking hours to find your favorite colors for all the features, tweaking your OSD (screen) layout, comparing histogram types, setting/testing Zebra mode sensitivities, loading all the Grid files and trying to decide on a favorite, testing the file reader on a favorite e-book, getting lost in Sokoban or Reversi, etc., etc. Not being able to put the camera down for many hours during your exploring and making it do new things. You may claim that this happened after only for 10 minutes of using CHDK, but I think if you really timed this you'll find out you've been at it for hours. (Time flies when you're having fun.) There is also a psychological effect with having that battery meter. NiMH batteries quickly drop down from their topped-off voltage to a more average base voltage during use. You see this quick drop in the meter after first using fresh batteries and think it is always dropping that fast. This "CHDK is a huge battery drain" effect/perception wears off after about 3 months of playing with and familiarizing yourself with CHDK, You might want to consider 2 more sets of rechargeable batteries (always keeping 2 other sets topped-off, a high-speed charger might help) until this issue has resolved itself. :) B. Some people measured the battery consumption rate and found that using the CHDK does not affect battery consumption (either not at all, or just minimally). It makes no difference whether the live histogram etc. is activated or not, because the CPU of the camera is always running (looking for keyboard presses in the loop) and the histogram is calculated even if it is not displayed. CHDK users also tend to half-press the shoot button more often than regular users, as this allows them to see not only the green/yellow rectangle, but also the histogram, zebra, etc. Keeping in mind that this also is constantly engaging auto-focus and other more power-hungry camera functions more often. If you are interested in the details about which camera mode consumes how much battery power, you can find the details here. ---- Q. Na čom je založený Histogram/Zebra? Na JPEGu alebo na RAWe? It's based on the image preview or more technically, the liveview imagebuffer containing YUV data. ---- Q. Prečo niektoré extrémne prenastavenia nefungujú? I can't get my camera to take a 2-minute exposure even though I set it to 120 seconds. And why can't I get an ISO of 3200 when I set it for that? Also: Is there a list where I can compare CHDK-capable cameras to select one which will fill my needs based on its new and improved capabilities? A. See this page and chart about all the new override settings (in the latest builds of CHDK) for each particular camera model: New Camera Capabilities with CHDK :(A work in progress, please contribute your camera's ratings.) Q. Do akej miery sú cchdk.cfgs kompatibilné? Can i use the same *.cfg file on several sdcards and for several different camera models? A. Since mid-september 08 you can use any cchdk.cfg on any Versions of CHDK, including upcoming releases * - if not we will make an announcement or probably just rename the config file. You can use the same cfg on several sdcards without a problem - however you should NOT use a cfg from another camera model, i.e. a cfg from a G9 in an ixus - they are probably not compatible to each other. Also note that if you copy the whole content of an SD card to another sdcard in order to use it on another camera (be it another model (i.e. g9 vs. ixus) or the same model) some things might not work so well, for example the badpixel file - it differs from camera to camera. Also the *.edg files will at least differ from different models. * We are talking about official CHDK versions (Mainly the autobuild). If you use other people's branches or experimental builds we cannot guarantee that it will work - always backup your cfgs when you switch to another (non-official-CHDK-) build! Often the cfgs are NOT compatible to each other! This does not apply to Microfunguys SDM build - it uses another name for the cfg. ---- Q. Mám Mac, ako môžem používať s CHDK? Q'''. I can't seem to get CHDK to run on any SD card I put it on. Or after I have managed to get it working I can't get CHDK to run any scripts written for my camera! '''A. If you are using CHDK with a mac, go to the Mac FAQ page. All your questions regarding installation will be answered there. ---- Q. CHDK mi ide, ale niekedy mi fotoaparát spadne. Je to chyba? A. It may be a bug, especially if the CHDK port for your camera is new. But often crashes occur due to the lack of RAM, especially if you are using a camera with little available RAM such as A710IS, A630 or A570IS. Neither Canon firmware nor CHDK output errors or warnings about the lack of RAM. There are ways to conserve RAM, please read CHDK/Camera RAM memory usage for more information. ---- Next Step: Downloads ----